


The Boken Someone

by Ichigoismoredeliciousthancake, TrappedInGears



Category: Bleach
Genre: I honestly hate Orihime and Rukia, I just hope you know that I love and cherish you, I'm so sorry for doing this to you Ichigo, Ichigo harem, Ichigo is REALLY oblivious, Ichigo is shy/scared, Inspired by "Unexpected Kingdom" by phoenixreal, Inspired by Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection By: BonneNuit chapter 26: The Lust, M/M, Mute and Depressed Ichigo, Neko Ichigo, Non consensual body modification, Orihime Bashing(ALOT), Rape Aftermath, Severe Trauma, Uke ONLY Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigoismoredeliciousthancake/pseuds/Ichigoismoredeliciousthancake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInGears/pseuds/TrappedInGears
Summary: This is a re-write of "When cat can't meow." I plan to make this work much more detailed, and upload somewhat often. I'll be working with a co-author, TrappedInGears. [Set after Ichigo is released from his hollowfication at the end of his fight with Ulquiorra. Instead of Ichigo waking up, and Ulquiorra turning to dust, Ichigo remains unconscious and Ulquiorra alive and completely healed(including the organs he said wouldn't regenerate)] Ulquiorra looked down at Ichigo's body, feeling that he came way too close to death."Impossible. He's just a human trying to replicate arrancar."He steadily approached the unconscious form bent down and picked him up, standing full and resting Ichigo on his shoulder. Ishida hesitantly looked up from his injured position, and stared in horror as the espada carried his friend away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinatahyuuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahyuuga/gifts), [JumpingRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingRainbow/gifts), [Moonangel103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonangel103/gifts), [Faiaral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiaral/gifts), [Rosesofthefae13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesofthefae13/gifts), [Darth_Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Liz/gifts).



> I don't own Bleach. All the tears.
> 
>  
> 
> In this work time in Hueco Mundo pases severely faster than in Soul Society and the real world. So let's say one month in Soul Society, or the real world, is a year in Hueco Mundo.

[Set after Ichigo is released from his hollowfication at the end of his fight with Ulquiorra. Instead of Ichigo waking up, and Ulquiorra turning to dust, Ichigo remains unconscious and Ulquiorra alive and completely healed(including the organs he said wouldn't regenerate)]

 

Ulquiorra looked down at Ichigo's body, feeling that he came way too close to death.  
"Impossible. He's just a human trying to replicate arrancar."  
He steadily approached the unconscious form bent down and picked him up, standing full and resting Ichigo on his shoulder. Ishida hesitantly looked up from his injured position, and stared in horror as the espada carried his friend away.  
"K-Kurosaki-kun!" There was nothing he could do to help Ichigo. He was already feeling faint.


End file.
